A Very Slashy Story
by Kyo's Favorite Kitty
Summary: A series of short stories that I've written about Remus and Sirius. Full of trials, love, and basic Marauder fun! Read the title! SLASH! That means two guys doin stuff, if that bugs you, pick another story please!
1. For Your Birthday

A/N Hehehe… I wrote this for my bestest friend, kiki1290, cause she got me addicted to Remus/Sirius and Raven for making me write a story. It hasn't been checked over, so there are lots of errors, but enjoy anyway! I wrote it forever and a half ago, but I love it! Hope you do too!

Warning: MALE/MALE. If you don't like it, choose another story!

Disclaimer: Boring useless thing if you ask me. Alright fine, it's not mine. Hmph.

For Your Birthday

"Remus sweetie!" he heard his mother yell, "Remus! Come downstairs! I have a surprise!" and she began to laugh. Remus sighed, he was 17 years old and his mother still treated him like he was 7. Marie Lupin refused to believe that he was a legal adult in the wizarding world; in fact, she refused to believe he was 17 at all! That was the trouble with being the oldest child, parents refused to believe you got any older.

With a heavy sigh, he levered himself off his bed and walked slowly across his room, down the hallway, and down the stairs. His mother was waiting for him by the couch in the living room. Eliza and Kate, his younger sisters, were oohing and aahing at something lying in the corner on the floor. Remus would have liked to go and look at whatever it was, but he wasn't sure what his mother wanted.

She walked over to the corner and bent down to the thing. After several minutes of watching his sisters and mother chattering at whatever it was, Remus cleared his throat loudly. Marie turned her head to look at him, "Remus, honey, come say hello!" Then she turned her head, and attention, back and continued to coo at the thing.

For a moment he stood still, contemplating his next move. Deciding that it couldn't hurt to just go and look at the thing, he crossed the small room in 5 quick strides. His sisters got up and moved to the other side of the thing so he could see it clearly. Lying on the floor, his belly exposed for scratching, was a large black dog.

Just seeing the black dog reminded him of countless nights he had spent wandering the hallways of Hogwarts with his best friends. James the huge stag, Peter the sneaky rat, and Sirius the lovable black dog. The creature in front of him looked like his best friend and boyfriend, Sirius, whom he hadn't seen all summer.

It brought tears to his eyes to think about Sirius, a.k.a. Padfoot. They had been dating for three years, everyone knew, and most everyone supported their relationship. Sirius' family didn't know, but that hadn't been a problem since Sirius lived with James. This summer they were in Spain, visiting James' relatives, and wouldn't be back until it was time to go back to school for their last year. Remus missed them both terribly. Sirius had sworn he would write, and he had, but Remus wanted him home.

His mother's voice brought Remus out of his reverie. "Remus? Remus, are you alright?" she asked, feeling his forehead. He brushed her hand away and began to stroke the dogs fur, "yeah mum, I'm fine." She looked uncertain but she began talking again, like she was continuing some speech. Remus wondered just how long he'd been thinking about Sirius. "As I was saying, I went out on the porch and there he was with! Oh Remus I forgot to give you the envelope!" She stood up and hurried out of the room, returning seconds later carrying a letter sized white envelope the "Remus" scrawled across it in James' handwriting.

"Who's it from, your _boyfriend?_" Eliza asked, putting careful emphasis on the last word. He flashed a smile at her as he stood. "Maybe" he said with a wink. Remus then whistled to the dog and started to the door with the canine carefully following him. He heard his sisters complaining as he ran up the stairs, but he didn't care.

Once they were safely in his room with the door shut and locked, Remus sat on the bed with the dog sprawled beside him. Scratching the dog distractedly, he opened the letter that had accompanied the dog.

Dear Moony,

I thought you might appreciate this on your birthday, Plus he wouldn't stop complaining until I said he could go. Hope you love it! Have fun you two but don't do anything I wouldn't do! Happy B-day!

-James

Remus looked up at the dog who had just transformed into his boyfriend. His heart was beating too fast and his palms were sweaty, just like every time he saw his lover. The dog turned man shook himself slightly before turning to Remus with bright eyes. Padfoot looked tanner and fitter than he had at the beginning of the summer. His long black hair was pulled back in a tail and Remus thought he looked better than he ever had before.

The werewolf didn't have much time to contemplate his lover's looks before Sirius was pushing him onto his back on the bed and kissing him passionately. The young dog was so enthusiastic that Remus was having a hard time pushing him off. This was partially due to the fact that Sirius was heavier than Remus and partially because Remus was enjoying it too much to try very hard.

When Remus succeeded, they both sat panting for several moments before Remus commented. "It's nice to see you too." Padfoot grinned seductively and Moony found it suddenly hard to speak. He finally spat out, "What are you doing here Siri?"

The dog put on a look of mock hurt. "Really Remi! Can't even be happy about your boyfriend coming to visit you on your birthday! I bet you don't even want the rest of your present! Maybe I won't give it to you!" When Sirius had finished, he turned his back on Remus and pouted like a five-year-old.

Remus smiled. He knew that Sirius was just joking and that his pout was very, very fake. All the same, Remus got down on the floor and kneeled in front of Sirius. He kissed his boyfriend gently mumbled, "I _am_ happy that you're here! I love you Sirius!" After that there were several minutes of peaceful (lol) snogging before Remus pulled back again.

"I think you said something about my other present?" he said hopefully, making Sirius laugh. From his leather jacket he pulled a box of chocolates and a card, "present number one!" He then pulled out a teddy bear with a rose, "number two." (obviously his pockets were magically expanded) Then he set those on the floor and took off his jacket, shoes, and tie carefully.

After several seconds of silence, Sirius pounced on Remus, knocking him down on the bed. "And I'm the third", he whispered. Remus smiled, "The greatest present of all!" The dog leaned down, bringing their bodies together in a sweet and passionate reunion. The next hours were spent in much the same manner, and Remus couldn't have been happier.

As Remus settled down to sleep beside his lover hours later, he thought to himself, "I wonder if Sirius knows my birthday isn't until next week."

A/N Hope you enjoyed it! Took me forever to write and type. I wrote it so long ago that the words are all smeared and impossible to read. Review please!


	2. How to love your books

A/N Hehehe… I win. I have finished typing one of the many stories I've written lately for this particular story. Another R/S, of course. Short and sweet. It's one of my favorite stories, but it's not edited so beware! This one's for Justin, who made me want to write again and put the joy of words back in my life. Enjoy!

Warning: SLASH! MALE/MALE! If you don't like guys getting together, you'd best beware. Don't flame me, choose another story.

Disclaimer: Not mine: sobs :

How to Love Your Book(worm)

"Sirius!", Remus yelled, sounding rather like a scolding housewife, " That is not how you treat a book!"

The werewolf walked over to the book that his lover had just thrown at a wall. It lay there on the floor, rather like a fallen soldier of a doomed battle. The green cover was askew and the pages had splayed out, several having come loose and flown to land several feet away. It was a heart rendering sight, especially to Remus.

With the look of a patient and caring mother, Remus picked up the book and put the cover back in place. Then he arranged the pages and put the loose ones back where they belonged, unfolding pages that had been mashed and creased when it hit the ground and its unpleasant flight across the room. Carefully, he dusted it off and stroked the cover gently. Sirius looked utterly disgusted by his mate's antics.

"You have to love and care for your book" Remus continued, oblivious to Sirius' obvious displeasure, "like a child. You have to bring it friends and keep it clean and well-cared for. The outside should look neat and tidy and inside, where the real treasure is, should be especially well looked-after. You have to encourage it and let it know how much you appreciate its help." Sirius looked like he was about to gag, Remus didn't notice. "Never treat a book like it is garbage or useless or not needed, because it's the best friend you'll ever have! It's so important that you love it!"

He continued to stand there, totally absorbed in his love for books, gently stroking the cover and cooing to it softly, like it was his baby. (A/N Hehehe… Remus' baby. How silly!) Sirius sat in stunned silence. His boyfriend was practically molesting a book. A potions book! One that was simply used for homework and good for nothing else! (At least in Sirius' mind.) He briefly puzzled over the gender of the book, how did you tell such things, but dismissed it as unimportant.

Sirius stalked over to his boyfriend with a growing sense of control. He wanted to be where that book was. He wanted to be the one Remus loved. Savagely, he ripped the book from Remus' hands and threw it, pulling his mate into a demanding kiss.

"That's not how I love my books Moony" he said when they'd broken apart, "That's how I love my bookworm."

Hehehe… I know it's short, but I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to review, I love hearing what people think of my stories.


	3. Something Sad

A/N Chapter 3! For this one I really wanted to try writing something sad, cause all my stories are happy. I asked one of my friends for help and this is what we came up with. It's short and sweet! This is for Sarah, since it was her idea.

Warning: SLASH!

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be.

Something Sad

Remus and Sirius were going out.

Sirius got antsy and started seeing another guy on the side.

Remus found out, he was devastated.

Remus started exploring his options, by dating a girl.

They realized they were in love with each other.

They made love.

They lived happily ever after.

The end

A/N Please review! It'll be a little while until the next one probably.


	4. Stuck

A/N I guess I have time to type up another. I'm going to warn you that I'm trying to learn to write dialogues, so they aren't very good yet. The next few chapters will probably all be dialogue though. For Justin, who wouldn't stop bugging me in History.

Warning: SLASH!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

Stuck

S: "My gosh Moony! You're looking absolutely sexified in those jeans!"

R: "Um…Sexified?"

S: You know, Sexified, Shagtastic, Snoggable, the works!"

R: "Padfoot, I'm wearing Lily's jeans!"

S: "I know, and they look absolutely smashing on you"

R: "They're for girls"

S: "So?"

R: "So! I'm not a GIRL!"

S: "You still look gorgeous in them!"

R: "But I feel weird!"

S: "Well I could always help you take them off…"

R: "Siri! Someone could come in!"

S: "…"

R: "Stop wiggling your eyebrows, it's giving me ideas"

S: "…"

R: "Get off me! Someone might come in!"

S: "…"

R: "At least lock the door!"

S: "As you wish Remi"

R: "Do you really think this is a good idea?"

S: "I always think this is a good idea"

R: "…"

S: "…"

R: "…"

S: "…"

R: "Don't rip Lilies jeans!"

S: "Well if they weren't so bloody tight, I'd be able to pull them off!"

R: "Sirius?"

S: "Yes?"

R: "I think I'm stuck"

S: "No"

R: "Yes I am"

S: "No, you're not. You just… need… to… pull…harder!"

R: "Siri! You're hurting me!"

S: "No I'm not"

R: "I can feel it!"

S: "It's your imagination!"

R: "Siri?"

S: "Yes?"

R: "They're not coming off"

S: "But they will. We just need to… loosen them up more"

R: "…"

S: "Come on, throw up or something!"

R: "…"

S: "…"

R: "You can't be serious"

S: "Of course I'm Sirius, you should know that by now!"

R: "That's not what I meant"

S: "…"

R: "I'm not going to throw up"

S: Well, what's your idea then?"

R: "…Pull Harder?"

S: "…"

R: "Okay, okay! Bad idea! That HURTS!"

S: "Told you"

R: "Told me what?"

S: "Told you it wouldn't work"

R: "No you didn't!"

S: "Yes I did!"

R: "No you- Anyway, that's not the point"

S: "…"

R: "Don't pout"

S: "…"

R: "Siri! Please help me!"

S: "Fine"

R: "…"

S: "Why don't we go see Madame Pomfrey?"

R: "I can't leave the room like this!"

S: "Yes you can!"

R: "I will not!"

S: "Well what are we going to do?"

R: "Pray"

S: "Remi, How will that help?"

R: "I don't know, but Siri?"

S: "Yeah?"

R: "I gotta Pee"

S: "oh"

R: "…"

S: "…"

R: "Really bad"

S: "What should we do?"

R: "Pull harder?"

S: "Ok, but it's gonna hurt

R: "…"

S: "…"

R: "They came off!"

S: "Stop dancing around in your pants Remi, it's making me horny"

R: "oh, sorry"

S: "I don't mind but Lilies trousers might be scarred for life"

R: "Thanks Siri!"

S: "…"

R: "…"

S: "…"

R: "Siri?"

S: "Yes love?"

R: "I gotta pee"

A/N Hope you enjoyed it. I wrote it during English when I really had to pee, but couldn't leave the classroom. BTW, if you follow my other stories, I have two new Hermione/ Charlie's to post, A Neville/Ginny, and a Dumbledore/Mcgonagall (someone give me the correct spelling for that please!) Hope you read and enjoy those too! I also have like a thousand more R/S's to post! Thanks for reading, please review!


	5. Trust Me

A/N Ok, I really want to post some more cause Lucky Moony keeps reviewing. I'll get as many typed as I can before I have to leave. This one's for Lucky Moony and hermionegranger2007 cause they were my first reviewers. Thanx guys! Once again, none of these are edited. Enjoy!

Warning: Slash!

Disclaimer: Never mine 

Trust Me

S: "Remi?"

R: "Yes Padfoot?"

S: "You're late"

R: "I know and I'm sorry"

S: "Remi?"

R: "Yes?"

S: "There's mud on your shoes"

R: "Indeed there is"

S: "Where were you?"

R: "No where"

S: "What were you doing?"

R: "Nothing"

S: "Who were you with?"

R: "No one"

S: "Remi! Don't you trust me?"

R: "I do"

S: "Well, What's behind your back then?"

R: "You really want to know?"

S: "Yes love"

R: "You sure?"

S: "yes"

R: "I picked them for you!"

S: "Remi! They're so pretty! I love daisies!"

R: "I know"

S: "I love you"

R: "I love you too

A/N Yay! Another one done! I hope I can get more up soon, but I might have to go to dinner. Please review!


	6. Shag Shack

A/N Ok, another one! YAY! This one's for Jessica, cause she's one the phone and she's the cutest cousin ever! Hope you guys enjoy this one!

Warning: Slash! If you don't like it, don't read it.

Disclaimer: Not mine

Shag Shack

S: "I have detention tonight again Moony"

R: "What? But we have tutoring tonight!"

S: "I know, but Mcgonagall (someone give me the right spelling!)says I have to come to detention to 'see the errors of my ways' or something."

R: "What'd you do this time?"

S: "…"

R: "Sirius…"

S: "I may have…"

R: "what'd you do?"

S: "I changed a 'broomstick closet' sign to a 'shag shack' sig."

R: "Padfoot!"

S: "It's not like it did any real harm"

R: "…"

S: "What?"

R: "…"

S: "Are you mad at me?"

R: "…"

S: "Remi"

R: "This is the 6th time you've missed tutoring"

S: "I know Rei, and I'm sorry"

R: "No you're not"

S: "what?"

R: "Siri…You're never sorry for what you do"

S: "What do you mean?"

R: "…"

S: "Remi"

R: "Forget about it"

S: "Remus"

R: "…"

S: "Look at me"

R: "…"

S: "I could never forget about you"

R: "Siri?"

S: "Yes love?"

R: "I'll never forget you either"

Optional ending: I f you want to read on you can, but this could be the end.

S: "Hey, I got an hour, how 'bout we go find that broom closet?"

R: "Siri?"

S: "Yes?"

R: "You're joking right?"

S: "What if I'm not"

R: "…"

S: "Remi?"

R: "Yes?"

S: "We could go to the dorms instead"

R: "What about James and Peter?"

S: "What about them?"

R: "They might be scarred for life"

S: "We could go to… I'm out of ideas Remi"

R: "Siri?"

S: "yes love?"

R: "We could go to the Room of Requirements"

S: "Good idea"

R: "I thought so"

S: "Remi?"

R: "Yes?"

S: "I love you"

R: "I love you too"

2nd ending!

A/N Thanks for reading another chapter! I love you guys! Please review!


	7. Have a little fun

A/N I think this is the last one in this story that I can post today. But the next time I have a moment I'll type and post the next chapter. I wrote this one forever ago and I just found it. It was my first dialogue, so go easy on me. Thanks for reading it. Oh yeah, this one's for Geoff cause it would make him squirm if I told him I wrote it!

Warning: Slash!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Have a Little Fun

S: "Remus?"

R: "yes Padfoot?"

S: "What are you doing?"

R: "Reading"

S: "Why?"

R: "Because I enjoy it Siri, you know that"

S: "oh"

R: "…"

S: "You know what I enjoy?"

R: "Yes"

S: "Then let's have some fun"

R: "Don't be whiny love, and I'm already having fun, READING"

S: "But I want to have fun"

R: "Why don't you read? Or go find James and pull some prank on some poor unsuspecting youngsters?"

S: "Cause I want to have fun with you Moony"

R: "Siri, get off my leg"

S: "But it's such a nice leg"

R: "Siri, get off my lap, I'm trying to read"

S: "Not anymore"

R: "Don't throw my books Padfoot!"

S: "But Moony, you wouldn't pay attention to me if you still had it"

R: "Siri?"

S: "yes love?"

R: "Can I have my shirt back?"

S: "No. I think the floor likes it more. Besides, you won't need it for my type of fun.

R: "I have homework Siri"

S: "I do too"

R: "But I actually want to do mine"

S: "And I want to do you"

R: "But what if someone comes in? I wouldn't want to scar them for life"

S: "We can pull the curtains and lock the door"

R: "You have a way around everything, don't you?"

S: "Yup"

R: "…"

S: "…"

R: "…"

S: "…"

R: "Siri"

S: "Yes love?"

R: "You were right, this is fun"

S: "I knew you'd see it my way"

The End

A/N sorry bout all the dialogues, they were the only things I could come up with. My inspirations gone wacky and my muse is out to lunch. I'll add more to this story when I have time! Until then, I have only my reviews to keep me warm, so please review and keep me from freezing to death!


	8. The Beginning

A/N This is for Raven, who taught me how to spell Regulus. This story should technically come first… but it doesn't so get over it. I don't use my beta often, so this one hasn't been fixed. Enjoy!

Warning: SLASH! This story has male/male pairing. If you don't like that, don't read it.

Disclaimer: Not mine, I just use my twisted imagination to play with them.

The Beginning

"…you bloody freak!" Regulus Black shouted at the younger boy as he gave him a deep gash in the side with the knife in his hand. The boy cowered further, holding his bleeding side. Regulus and his thugs were tireless and the small boy could do nothing in defense.

"Regulus" he heard a loud voice shout from further down the corridor, "leave the boy alone!" The switch blade in Black's hand disappeared into his sleeve as he left quickly, throwing a glare at the messy-haired boy who had appeared around the corner. Soon all the sounds of his insults had disappeared down the stony hallways and the two boys were left in silence.

"Hey" the boy said gently as he walked toward the cowering figure, "I'm James Potter. Are you okay?" The smaller boy sat down hard on the floor and nodded, pulling his coat tighter around him to hide the blood. "I'm Remus Lupin, Thanks for your help" he said in a slightly stained, but painfully polite, voice. James motioned for him to move the coat aside and knelt beside him. When Remus had grudgingly moved the coat aside, the taller boy stared at it ad whistled softly. "What'd you do to bring the wrath of Regulus Black down on you?"

"He found out about me being gay" Remus stated simply, "he decided that was 'unacceptable' and decided to show his displeasure when he found me here alone."

James squinted at the gash, nodding in understanding, and muttered a charm. Nothing happened. "Dang" he muttered, "I'll have to go find Sirius to fix this. There's a Black family curse on the knife and only they know the counter curses. Will you be okay by yourself for a few minutes while I find him?"

At Remus nod, he levered himself to his feet and disappeared around a corner at a dead run. Moments later, he returned with a tall, dark-haired, good-looking boy about their age. Remus felt himself blush; everyone knew the Black brothers were as different as night and day, including their sexual preferences. Sirius was gay and proud of it, displaying his fantastic body in tight jeans and too small t-shirts.

Sirius bent down and examined the smaller boy's side closely. "He's using that blasted knife again" he remarked gently, "worse present mummy ever gave him if you ask me." He drew a wand from his messenger bag and whispered a counter-curse. The cut healed immediately and the tear in Remus shirt repaired itself with no trace of blood to be found anywhere. Sirius gave a satisfied smile and stood, extending a hand to help Remus up.

He took the offered help and pulled himself to his feet, but Sirius didn't let go. Instead, he intertwined their fingers and set off down the hallway smiling. "You in Gryffindor?" he asked, suddenly stopping. When Remus nodded, he set off again, looking relieved. "Good. We faeries gotta stick together."

And they did. For years and years, good times and bad, they stuck together. The Marauders. A beautiful friendship, and so much more.

A/N Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave me a review.


	9. Back

A/N This is my attempt at an after-war fic. I know it's short and lacks important details, but please just glory in the romance of it all. I'm dedicating this one to Sirius, who really would have no idea what to do in this situation. Italics are thoughts. Enjoy.

Warning: If you haven't figured out that this is a slash story yet, I doubt you ever will.

Disclaimer: sigh, not yet my pretties.

Back

Remus Lupin was in shock. He was clutching the doorway for support. _This couldn't be happening, it just wasn't possible. He was… for lack of better word… dead. No dead man would ever walk again, that was Merlin's law. There was no way it could even happen in his wildest dreams._ Remus stared wide-eyed at the figure on the porch, and fainted on the spot.

Sirius Black caught him and carried him into the house, laying him on the couch with his feet propped up and loosening his collar. "_So much for a warm welcome_" he thought grimly. The werewolf on the couch was pale and slim, as if he'd worried too much in the last years and had never bothered to eat a square meal. Sirius pushed the golden-blonde and silver hair away from the pale forehead and kissed it softly.

The younger, and much smaller, man stirred slightly, blinking several times to clear his head before sitting up and starring at the tan figure before him as if looking at a very bizarre painting. Sirius looked as good as he had at Hogwarts; his long hair pulled back in a pony-tail and the nape of his neck and his ocean blue eyes twinkling madly. His muscled frame looked like he'd been playing quidditch constantly since his Hogwarts days, rather than spending years in jail and dying.

"How…why…What are you…" Remus stuttered before throwing his arms around the taller man's neck and hugging him close. For a moment, he was transported back to their schooldays. Snogging in the abandoned hallways, going on dates in Hogsmeade, and holding each other like this late into the night. "I'm so glad you're back Siri" he whispered.


	10. Fallen

A/N Ok, sorry it took so long to update! This one is for geoff cause he loves the rain.

Disclaimer: not mine

Warning: SLASH!

Remus stared up at the murky sky as it opened up and let out its prize, falling down around him. The rain soaked his slender form as his clothes stuck to his compact frame. Slowly, he spun in circles on the long grassy lawn, his arms stretched in a friendly welcome to the darkened sky.

A dark shadow watched him from a nearby tree, a black dog curled in its twisted branches. The boy turned dog had snuck out to watch Remus walk in the courtyard secretly. Really, he hated the rain with a fiery passion. It ruined his perfect hair and soaked his best clothes. But watching Remus in it like this, he understood the beauty. He did love Remus.

Sirius licked his paws and watched the boy twirl gently in the thundering downpour. He was just resting his head down on his paws and settling down in the tree when Remus staggered and fell, his fragile body shaking and shivering before hitting the ground and laying nearly still.

The heart of the big black dog stopped and started again, beating twice its normal speed. All his worst fears, of Remus being hurt and of being helpless, were coming true in this single moment. The disheveled heap of his best friend, the love of his life, lay still in the gathering darkness of night. Everything he felt for the beautiful werewolf came crashing into his mind and heart. He had to do something.

Sirius transformed into a human as he jumped from the tree and he hit the ground at a dead sprint. Within seconds he had reached the body of Remus and fallen to his knees beside the soaked body of his friend. All of Sirius terror had surfaced, but he tried to remain calm as he thought of some way to help the smaller boy.

Remus looked to the untrained eye as if he were simply sleeping, laying there peacefully in the rain. His face was almost smiling, as if he had never realized how bad he must have been feeling as he twirled in the rain. Gorgeous brown eyes were hidden by the pale eyelids of the silent beauty. Sirius could almost feel his heart breaking at the sight of his fallen best friend.

"Please Moony", he whispered gently, "Please wake up". Tears slipped down his cheeks as he shook Remus form gently by the shoulder. He carefully pressed kissed on the werewolf's face and hugged his body tightly to warm him up. "Please."

Slowly, Remus eyes opened and his face split into a wide grin, "I knew you'd been watching me!"

A/N If you didn't get that, Remi was totally faking it. Ok, I know this one isn't up to par with the rest of my stories, but I've gotten so few reviews that I'm really not inspired to write much. PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!


	11. Going to Hurt

A/N A short silly R/S fic to get me back into the fan fiction world! Im soo excited to be writing again, I hope you're excited too… I had to stop putting in the name of who's talking (which I did for my own lack of confusion) because people were telling me it was too much like a play, which isn't allowed. Anyway, this is for my sister, because she gives people shots at her job.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

"Remi- it's going to hurt!"

"It's not going to hurt, it's just a shot!"

"It is too!"

"Is not"

"Is too!!!"

"Siri…"

"But Remi, I don't like shots! They make me feel icky."

"I'll buy you ice cream if you're good. And put a spiderman band-aid on you arm too."

"Promise?"

"Promise"

sigh "Okay, she can do it"

"Siri?"

"Yeah?"

"She already did"

A/N Sorry it's so short. My next one will be much longer, a Hermione/Draco I think, I just need to type it. Until then, Enjoy!


	12. Me

-1A/N Short and pointless, someone once told me to try writing in 1st person, so I did. I honestly am both proud and ashamed of how it turned out. It's my first so it's shaky, but I'm still glad I was able to finish. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nope not mine

I glanced up from my book and through the clear glass window of the café on the corner. It was a beautiful day outside, the sun was shining and children were laughing as they run about in the street outside. Lovers stroll lazily down the lane, hand-in-hand, showing the whole world they are together. Birds are singing and the trees quiver in a slight breeze. The storefronts are crowded with shoppers, and men stand, shouting about their goods in the street. It is a fine day to be out-and-about in Diagon Alley.

However, sitting here alone and surrounded by young families and happy couples, I cannot help but sigh loudly as I search the streets for the familiar dark jeans and darker glasses. Sirius is late, as usual, for our date. For some reason, I thought he might try and make it on time for our anniversary, but I had forgotten just how relaxed my lover can be when he is not concentrating hard enough.

I turn back to my book, but I find myself reading the same line over and over without comprehending a single word. _Did Siri even remember our anniversary?_ I find myself thinking, but I squelch the idea immediately. Of course my lover would remember our anniversary, he always did. Despite being absent minded, Sirius always seemed to remember the things most important to me, whether they mattered to him or not. I was his Remus, his Moony, his one and only love, he wouldn't forget about me.

And yet, I was beginning to fear that he had forgotten me. That I had been sitting here for a half an hour on the most important day of the year waiting for someone who wasn't coming. I reminded him this morning, but everyone forgets things once in awhile. What if something came up at work? Or what if he simply went home and is assuming I'm still at work? What if he went to a bar with his friends and is happily spending his time getting drunk and chatting up wall posts? That does happen quite a lot, more than it should probably. But Sirius always took me when he went places, even if it was out of the way to pick me up.

A bell ringing at the door brought me from my reverie and I looked up just in time to see my lover walk through the door and look around wildly. I stood up and waved gently to show him where I was sitting, and was rewarded with his most beautiful smile, the one that he only uses for me. In his arms he had a bunch of flowers and something that he was trying very hard to keep still as he walked toward me.

I was greeted with a kiss and a bright black puppy being shoved into my arms, the flowers were deposited on the table beside me. As I looked down at the small creature, a boy I realized, I had every intention of telling Sirius NO, but when I looked into his big brown eyes, I simply couldn't.

"Now you wont be lonely when I'm at work, love", he said to me as he took his seat on the opposite side of the table from myself. He looked cool and collected, with an undertone of anxiety and excitement. "His name is Padfoot. You like him don't you? I loved him as soon as I saw him."

I looked up into my anxious lovers eyes at this point and realized just how much he needed me to love this gift, which made me love Padfoot (the dog ) even more than I originally had. "He's absolutely perfect Siri. Looks just like you, but littler."

When we had finished our lunch, we stood and walked hand-in-hand to the door and out onto the crowded street. Padfoot struggled to jump out of my arms but I held him tight as we walked home. I glanced quickly at the man beside me and took in his dreamy smile and the way his eyes seemed to tell me that he loved me. As we walked I began to recall the fear that had gripped me at the thought that he might forget me. It seemed silly now, to think that he would simply forget his lover. Even if he did always leave me waiting around for him.

I smiled at this thought and I watched him smile sheepishly as he tried desperately to locate the keys to our apartment. He was worth the wait.


	13. Together

-1A/N I know it's been far too long. And I'm really sorry. It's short.

Remus Black stared down at the silver band on his left hand and grinned widely. The silver dragon ring with an emerald eye and emerald claws was beautiful, but not as beautiful as his new husband. Sirius was in the restroom getting ready for bed, and Remus, already ready, was waiting for his lover, now husband, to reappear. It had been an extremely long day and both were tired.

He sighed and threw himself back onto the red silk sheets of their king size bed and inhaled the scent of his love. The vanilla-cinnamon scent was overwhelming and made Remus want Sirius beside him even more. The golden pillows smelled like his apple shampoo and the duvet like… well… Remus just smiled at the thought. They'd bought this house a year ago, and Sirius had proposed the night they'd finished moving all their stuff in. And now they'd spend their first night as a married couple in it.

Giggling at the thought of how'd they'd celebrated their engagement, he went to the dresser and dug out a shirt of Sirius's to sleep in. He slipped out of his faded Weird Sister's T-shirt and jeans and into the new shirt and cotton pajama bottoms. The silk sheets were welcoming to the bare skin on his arms as he slid into the embrace of the bed to wait.

Sirius did not leave him waiting for long; he slid open the door quietly in case Remus was sleeping and sidled into the room wearing silky black pajama bottoms with no shirt. The towel slung carelessly around his neck dripped down his tan chest making Remus shiver happily. He sat down on the bed beside Remi and kissed his forehead, "Hello husband."

The younger an sat up and took the towel from Siri's neck and used it to towel his hair dry brusquely, "Hello husband". he said right back. Once his hair was dry, Remus flung the towel over the back of a chair and they curled into bed together. This was a beginning for them, despite the fact that they still lived in the same place, still slept in the same bed, and still did the same things. This was the beginning of their new life together.


	14. Five

A/N The story of the ring. I started this a thousand years ago and just found it.

Remus paced the isles of the department store searching frantically for something, anything, that could be considered a good gift for his mate. Nothing that he saw could be counted as a gift suitable for his one and only love on such an important day as their five year anniversary. Clothes were too impersonal, a watch was too stuffy, a book was too much like something Remus himself would want to receive. In a near panic, he turned down the next aisle, aisle 11, and scanned the shelves for anything. Candles were too suggestive, candy was too sweet, underwear was too…well, Sirius would think it was funny. Remus toyed with the idea for a few seconds but realized that he wanted this gift to be special, not comic relief.

This was no ordinary anniversary for them, it was a mark of their five years together, a mark that they had survived Voldemort, and so much else, together. This was the year they had planned to marry, to be with each other forever; and they still would if the opportunity presented itself. Remus needed something that would tell Sirius he was one hundred percent ready to spend eternity with his love.

And suddenly he had the perfect idea, the absolute best idea he could possibly imagine. Something that would tell Sirius that he absolutely loved him with all his heart, that they could spend eternity together, that the next million years would be as fantastic as the last five years. He was going to get him exactly what they both wanted, what they'd both been waiting for. A promise. A ring.

----------------

Sirius Black had a serious problem, no pun intended. He needed a gift, and fast. this was five whole years, FIVE, and he wanted to show just how amazing it had been. Remus deserved everything that Sirius could give him and so much more, but Sirius had absolutely no idea how to do that. He could give him a sweater, but that seemed… stuffy and impersonal. Or a watch, but that was weird. Or flowers? No. Flowers died, which their love would not. Chocolates would make Remus very happy, but he knew Remus was afraid of seeming like a pig and would be embarrassed by his love for the sweet.

This anniversary was very important to Sirius, it meant they now agreed that they could get married. Five years they agreed was perfect and responsible and enough time to make such a vital decision. But he was very afraid that Remus had forgotten or wasn't ready for that. He wanted to let his love know that he was ready and that he loved him with all of his puppy heart.

Suddenly Sirius knew exactly the very perfect thing that he could get for his boyfriend. His face lit up in absolute joy and he jumped to his feet ready to go to the jewelry store. He was going to give Remus the promise of forever in the form of an engagement ring. He was going to propose.

---------

The restaurant owners would tell the story for years to come. How two nervous men had come into his restaurant that night, ordered the same dinner and had talked for hours. He would describe their smiles and their happiness and the kindness they had shown. His favorite part was before dessert, when both men had slid from their seats onto one knee at the exact same time and proposed to one another. The whole staff had been consumed in laughter and the two men had blushed scarlet as one yelled YES while the other whispered it.


	15. Love

Sirius sat in the dark dormitory staring out the enchanted windows to the snowstorm outside. The weather matched his mood. A storm raged in Padfoot's heart regarding his best friend. What had the fool been thinking declaring his love like that? They were just friends and both boys and now things would never be the same. It would be awkward and weird and Sirius wouldn't know how to be around him. Normal boys didn't declare their undying love to their male best friends, but Sirius had to admit that Remus had never been exactly normal. Still, what right did he have to ruin a perfectly good game of exploding snap by suddenly announcing his love?

Although, he realized, it had been rather cute when Remus had blushed, covered his mouth, and ran from the room. And he hadn't been troubled by the words so much as by what he was supposed to say back. And what other people would say. Besides they were teenagers. Teenagers didn't fall in love. They were rowdy and had fun and settled down later in life. What was Moony's deal, trying to settle him down?

Groaning loudly, he sank his hands into his tangled hair and let his head drop down towards his knees. He was trying to drown out his own thinking with more groaning when there was a knock on the door and James appeared in the opening. He looked a little sheepish and nervous, "Everything alright up here? I heard a weird noise."

Sirius laughed, "So they sent you then. You're to be the one to make me see straight and to tell me what to do and say. Great, just bloody great."

James sat down on his own four-poster and sighed, "They just want to know if you love him too. Remus… he's… Remus is crying, Pads. You know I can't handle crying. And then Lily started glaring and mumbling, you know how red-heads are." He grinned at his own joke, but let the smile slide off when he realized he couldn't cheer up his friend. "Just tell me Sirius. As a friend, not as a messenger. You look like you need a friend right now."

The dark boy looked up at him in despair. "I don't know what love is James. I'm seventeen. I don't know what I'm supposed to say or do or how to be in a… in a bloody relationship! I can't answer because I don't know."

James looked to be contemplating the answer deeply, which worried Sirius. James never contemplated things unless they were important. And he hadn't wanted this to be important. He wanted to forget it had happened and go down to dinner with his three best friends like they normally did. He didn't need love messing things up. Finally, James stood up and started in on what he seemed to think was exactly what Sirius needed to hear.

"I think… I think I know what love is. I mean, for all I joke I do love Lily. And I love you all like brothers," he thought again for a moment, "Love is… " Sirius started to get up to leave, but James stopped him. "Just hear me out, love is one part laughter, two parts forgiveness, one part tears, three parts affection, two parts hope, and one part lust."

"Now tell me honestly Sirius, do you laugh with Moony?"

"Yes"

"Have you ever had to ask forgiveness of Moony?"

"You know bloody well I have"

"Have you cried with Moony?

"I don't like where this is going."

"Do you have affection for Moony?"

Sirius looked away towards the window and nodded, "You know you're all my brothers"

"Do you ever hold out hope for Moony when he gives up?"

"Someone has to."

"Sirius, have you ever had lust for Moony?"

He didn't answer, but continued staring out the window. James went to his side and sat on the red plush comforter. Gently, he clapped Sirius on the shoulder. "Answer me truly Sirius, do you still think there is any way you don't love Moony?" he left his question dangling in the air and left the dormitory, returning to the common room.

Sirius stared off into space awhile longer before standing up with a sigh, having made his decision. He looked at his reflection in the mirror once, trying to gain his confidence. Slowly, he made his way down the dark, narrow staircase to the common room and looked around. The marauders and Lily sat in the armchairs closest to the fire, discussing in low voices. Everyone looked worried and a little ill, and Sirius was afraid to get closer.

"Let's go to dinner, I'm starving", he declared loudly at the base of the stairs and set out determinedly toward the portrait. The others looked at him in shock, not having realized he was back among them, before falling in with him to go to the Great Hall for dinner, as if it were a normal day. But as they slipped through the portrait, Sirius let himself fall back in the group until he reached Moony, who was walking quietly in the back of the group. Without a word, he reached out and took the other boys pale hand into his own. Maybe he couldn't say it yet, couldn't declare it during a game in the common room. But he would show it. He would show Moony that the ten parts of love were all theirs.

A/N weak ending again! But I liked the plot…


End file.
